


Staking a claim

by lizlybear



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Based on a funny post, Established Relationship, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Danny, Short One Shot, Smut, mcdanno, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: Danny gets a letter from the Navy, it makes him laugh but it also gets him to display some possessive behaviour.





	Staking a claim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SammyPanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyPanda/gifts).



> Based on this text post on tumblr.
> 
> Narutowiener: Ahahahahahhaa my friend got in trouble for "destruction of government property" Guess what she did?? She gave her husband a hickey. Her husband is a Marine, the hickey was visible while he was in uniform, so she got a call saying "you harmed government property, don't do it again" I'm dying.

Steve is gone for a week, reserve training. Danny dropped him off at Pearl yesterday morning. He loves having the house to himself, no immediate clean ups or nagging about longer-than-three-minutes showers. When he comes home on Tuesday afternoon he picks up the mail and absent-mindedly flips through it while dumping his keys on the table instead of the hook Steve put up ages ago. The last letter is addressed to him from the Navy. Huh, that’s weird, he turns it over and stares at it. Steve only left yesterday, and if something happened they would’ve come by or called. They married seven months ago, all perfectly legal. The Navy repealed the don’t ask don’t tell so it couldn’t be about that, right? He drops the letter on the table and grabs a beer, turning on the TV as he studiously ignores the letter burning a hole in the table.

Later that night after tossing and turning for an hour, he sighs and gets up. If he wants any sleep tonight he has to open that stupid letter. He stares at it for a good long while before he picks it up. The most terrible scenarios run through his head while he folds the letter out. He reads it, and reads it again. It takes a while for the words to register, when they do, he starts laughing.

The letter contains two sentences.

‘Dear Mister Williams-McGarrett, It has come to our attention that you harmed government property(*). Please don’t do this again. Sincerely, ADM H. Snyder’

The second piece of paper is a printed picture of a love bite above a uniform. It’s definitely Steve’s neck and Danny starts laughing again. He can’t wait to hear how Steve handled this. He snaps a picture of the letter and sends it to Kono and Tani, because he has to share this gem. Minutes later his phone pings and he smiles when he sees Kono has responded despite the time difference.

 

*****

 

It’s Saturday night and Steve was supposed to call so Danny could pick him up but after waiting for nearly two hours he tossed his phone on the counter and settles on the couch to watch a recorded game. An hour later he’s in bed, still miffed that his husband is currently AWOL.

He must have fallen asleep quickly because next things he knows Steve is settling against him. He huffs and Steve hums into Danny’s neck.

“Debriefing lasted longer than expected.”

Danny rolls his eyes, because that is not a sorry. Steve is now kissing his way down to Danny’s shoulder. He sighs and turns around. He doesn’t say anything but smirks as he brushes his thumb over the fading love bite. Government property indeed. Steve leans in and kisses him. Danny wraps his arms around his husband and deepens the kiss. Steve picks himself up and settles between Danny’s legs, never once breaking the kiss. Danny pulls Steve closer before using his legs to flip them over. Steve’s eyes darken in lust and Danny can’t help but lean forward for a filthy open mouthed kiss. Both already hard and wanting, he moans when he feels Steve’s cock pressing against his ass. Fuck, it’s been a long week and after that letter he’s feeling possessive. He lifts himself up and urges Steve to lose his boxers as he pulls off his own. He grabs the lube and pours a good amount of it into his palm. Sitting back down over Steve’s hips he wraps his hand around their cocks. They groan, and Danny knows this will be fast and dirty. They can do slow and sweet in the morning. Danny plants his right hand next to Steve’s head and slowly starts to slide his hand up and down. Steve bucks up and Danny has to clamp his knees together to keep him in place.

“Fuck. Baby, come on.” Steve pants and Danny is happy to oblige.

“Yeah? You want me to cum all over you? Mark you as mine?” He pumps his hand faster and tightens it every time he slides down. He tries to swipe his thumb over the leaking head but it fucks up his hold. He looks into Steve’s eyes.

“You are mine. Mine alone. Mine to mark, mine to fuck and mine to love.”

Danny leans down and gives him a hard and bruising kiss. He trails his lips down towards the mark he left last week, biting down on it before soothing it with his tongue. He sloths his mouth over the mark and alternates between sucking and licking until Steve’s breath hitches and his hips stutter up. Danny pulls away just as Steve cums. He loves watching his husband peak, mouth open in a silent scream and his eyes glazed over in passion. He sits back on his haunches and starts stripping his cock, hard and fast. He’s so close.

“Come on Danno, show me I’m yours.” Steve says as he lazily strokes his thumb over Danny’s mark. Danny groans as his muscles lock, shooting all over Steve’s abs. He bends down for a kiss before slumping to the side. Steve pulls him in for another kiss. Danny breaks away and caresses the fresh, red mark on Steve’s neck. It’s way bigger than before and no matter what he wears it will be visible to all. Steve is nobodies property but if he was, he would definitely be Danny’s.

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> So I got a text from my awesome friend SammyPanda, a picture from a tumblr post with the caption can you imagine Mcdanno?! Yes I could, so I had to write this tiny ficlet. I hope you guys like it despite the shortness. :) 
> 
> *English is not my native language, any and all mistakes are my own. I think I got them all but if you spot any please let me know so I can correct it.


End file.
